Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby is a song that is featured in the episode "Bad Reputation". The song is originally by Vanilla Ice from his major label debut studio album To the Extreme. ''This song is sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. The song has a bad reputation for "sucking" and thats why Will chose to sing it. Jesse St. James commented to Will that "this song should be arrested for the crime of sucking". Many members agreed with Jesse (most were not fond of Jesse yet, especially Finn), however Will bets they are wrong by getting them to dance and get into the song (except for Artie because of his disability, who simply shrugs). Afterwards, Rachel said it was good, but that Jesse could have done it better. Lyrics Yo, VIP! Let's kick it! '''Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby All right stop, collaborate and listen! Ice is back with a brand new invention Something grabs ahold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights, huh, And I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance, go rush the speakers that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom DEADLY! When I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it! You better gain way You better hit bull's eye,' kid don't play!' If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby '''''Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Now that the party is '''jumpin'' '' With the bass kicked in and the Vegas all '''pumpin!'' ''Quick to the point, to the point no '''fakin!'' ''Cooking MCs like a pound of '''bacon'! '' Burnin' 'em if you aint quick and '''nimble'!'' I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo Rollin'' In my 5.0 '' ''With my rag top down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, Waving just to say "hi!" Did you stop?' No, I just drove by '' ''Kept on pursuing to the next stop '' ''I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block '' ''That block was dead, Yo s'o I continue to A1A Beachfront avenue! Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis '' ''Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis '' 'JEALOUS?' 'Cause I'm out gettin' mine '' Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine '' 'Ready' for the chumps on the wall'' The chumps acting ill because they're full of '''eight balls' Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine -- ''All I heard were shells '' 'Falling' on the concrete real fast'' Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas '' ''Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed '' ''I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack '' 'POLICE ON THE SCENE!' You know what I mean '' They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it '' ''Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby '' ''Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "DAMN!" If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram! Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while DJ revolves it. Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Too cold, too cold! Vanilla Ice Ice Baby! Too cold! Too cold! Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Words to your mother! Charts Video thumb|left|300px Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester